villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stingray (Superjail)
Stingray is one of the antagonists in the series SuperJail!, as well as being a new main character of the show. He was made as a direct parody to Cobra Commander of G.I. Joe, especially since Stingray's enemies, The Stars and Stripes Military, were also parodied off from the main heroes of the series. Appearance Stingray wears a black spandex suit with red glasses, a red cape, and yellow armor with a stingray-shaped helmet, hence his name. He's armed with many gadgets to fend off his enemies or to help his allies. In several episodes, he is shown wearing an orange jumpsuit like the rest of the SuperJail inmates, but was also shown wearing his armor underneath. In the episode Vacation and in a flashback scene from Stingstress, he was shown wearing a captain's uniform. Personality Stingray has a very hot-headed and conniving personality. He is charismatic, being able to sway the Warden (though it doesn't take much) with words, and at one point was able to sway The Mistress, and also having the capacity to command a whole army for his own gain. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Despite having a rather selfish personality, he still showed a sense of camaraderie, such as in his debut episode Lord Stingray Crash Party where he did not forget his allies and army and has the Warden to invite them order, but it was so that Stingray can take over SuperJail seeing as how he can't seem to do it alone. After the Warden and the inmates was taking back SuperJail, Stingray fled seeing as how he was losing. However, he was caught by JailBot and the Warden and was incarcerated as an inmate in SuperJail, where he shares a cell with a rapist. Despite this, he still kept a strong attitude and is rather unfazed by what's going on around him. Despite his current situation, he still desires to overthrow the Warden with whatever chance he gets. History Not much is known about Stingray's past, but he was shown to have had a complex army and base of operations. When the Stars and Stripes Army attacked Stingray's base, he fled and eventually crashed on the wrong rendezvous-island, which was of course the same island where SuperJail is built on. After being spotted by the Warden, who longed for a friend and saw him as someone to be admired, he was taken back to SuperJail by JailBot. When first meeting Stingray, Alice, JailBot, and Jared were the only ones not to show interest nor even liked Stingray. While the Warden gave Stingray a tour of the facility, while hoping to befriend him, Stingray saw that the prison had strong fortifications so he decided to take advantage of the Warden's hospitality as part of the plan to take over the island. After his attempted invasion failed, Stingray tried to escape but was in the end apprehended. All of the gadgets of his armor were stripped off, leaving him at the mercy of the other convicts. He is currently an inmate in SuperJail. Throughout the series since his debut, he made minor appearances in most episodes. Despite this, he was shown having major roles in SuperJail Grand Prix in which he tries to win the race to win his freedom while clashing with the Warden, Vacation in which the Warden's vacation plans had gone wrong causing Stingray to lead a mutiny in order to locate hidden treasure, and also in Stingstress, which takes place shortly after the season 2 finale where Stingray forms a romantic relationship with the Mistress as they both rule SuperJail together, but he was later on dumped by the Mistress because of his selfish behavior. Relation To Other Characters *'The Warden': Stingray found the Warden to be "clingy" and annoying. He ended up using the man's child-like trust to take over SuperJail. However, when he failed, the Warden ended up imprisoning him out of pure contempt. He was thrown into a cell with a man who was implied to have raped him off-screen. Imprisoning him with this convict was most likely done on purpose. Stingray no longer has the Warden's trust and tries whenever he can to overthrow him. *'Inmates': Despite after taking over the prison for a short time, Stingray was shown to get along with the inmates, but tends to use them for his own goals. He even formed a Men's Club at some point, and most inmates look up to him as a leader. *'Fang': A red fish-like creature in which Stingray took fondness of during the events of Vacation, and was the one to convince Stingray to go to the islands of the Amazon, where Stingray at first mistaken that there'd be treasure there. In actuality, Fang led him and the inmates there just so he would be reunited with his mother. However, as shown in the beginning of Season 3, Fang stayed with Stingray when they returned to SuperJail, and has been by his side, ever since. *'The Mistress': Stingray's love interest during the Season 3 premiere. After the staff of UltraPrison took over SuperJail after the events of Vacation, Stingray uses his charismatic charms to win the Mistress over, and together they both rule over SuperJail and became the 'Stingstress' couple. However, their relationship was short when Stingray shows off his selfish personality, and despite his pleas and reasoning, the Mistress broke up with him. Trivia *He was voiced by Eric Bauza, the most known voice actor for Stimpy from Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Storm Shadow, Destro, and Tunnel Rat from G.I. Joe: Resolute and Belly Bag from Uncle Grandpa. *According to the creator of the show, Stingray's original voice actor was recast due to being too similar to the Monarch from Venture Bros. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Tyrants